


Peace

by TypicalShipzer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Good Intentions, Hurt/Comfort, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalShipzer/pseuds/TypicalShipzer
Summary: Kara Danvers/Zor-el and Lena Luthor find peace with every moment they are together. If there are any grammatical errors I apologize. This story kind of just kicks off and we'll go from there. There will be some smut, so if you don't like that I will tell you at the top of each chapter if there's  any major smut. (Copied over from my Wattpad, only going to be continued on ao3 if I get around to do so)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> There's no smut, but mentions of it. *cough* almost have shower sex *cough*

I DON'T OWN SUPERGIRL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED

Lena awoke feeling a warmth next to her in her silky sheets. She was happy to find her best friend laying there in such a state of peace. Lena felt different about Kara sometimes. Sometimes she wanted to just lean over a table and kiss her perfect pink lips. Or feel Kara's body under her own, moving in sync with her-

"Good morning." Kara said, her sparkling blue eyes opening to meet emerald green ones. Her charming smile plastered on her face. God, it's like the sun was always shinning when she was around Kara. Regardless of the fact that chaos revolves around the city, themselves included, all the time. 

"Did you sleep well?" Lena said fighting the urge reach under the covers and pull Kara close to her.

"Better than I ever have honestly." Kara said before turning onto her back to look at the ceiling. Her hands folding together to rest on her stomach.

"We should probably get ready for work." Lena said in a sad voice. Kara then turned back towards Lena with concern on her face.

"You normally like work more than that tone suggests, did something happen?" Kara asked gently placing her hand over Lena's.

"No, it's just that work is what causes me to lose some... precious moments in life." Lena said looking back at Kara.

"You know what, I'll visit you today for lunch and for when you should be getting out of there." Kara said causing Lena to smile. She was well aware she stayed working after hours almost every single solitary day.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Lena said, her smile still on her face. Kara just smiled before standing up in her sleep shorts and shirt to take a shower. 

"Hey Kara." Lena said, causing Kara to turn her head back to Lena.

"I wondering if we could shower together, to save time." Lena said seeing Kara's face turn bright red. 

"If you'd like." Kara said before disappearing into the bathroom. The last thing Lena saw was Kara's shirt being thrown somewhere random before the door closed and the water started to run. She heard the water become partly muffled and staggered, as Kara has stepped into the shower. 

Lena quickly hopped up, her anxiousness to see all of Kara starting to get the best of her. She knew that Kara would do anything for her, Kara would do anything for her friend. Scratch that, her best friend. She scrapped her clothing and entered the bathroom. Kara was faced toward the wall with her head tilted back slightly to let the water run over her hair and proceed down her back. However some drops would fall over her front. 

Lena was mesmerized.

Kara's strong yet smooth and silky legs seemed to shine from the water. Her perfectly round rear gutted out slightly as she leaned back letting the water cascade over her. Her strong and muscular form could be seen clearly. A muscle in her back would show when she reached to run her slender fingers through her hair, and her abs would suck in slightly with each inhale. Her breasts were perky and plump, and bounced just enough to harden her nipples as her strong arms reached to grab the shampoo bottle.

Lena hadn't even realized she was staring until Kara turned around and her ocean blue eyes met green. A smirk plastered on Kara's face. She looked Lena up and down, desire and lust hidden in her eyes.

"You gonna come in or what?" Kara said opening the shampoo bottle and sensually starting to rub her hair before moving towards a different wall in the shower to avoid rinsing her hair too soon. Lena just blushed and entered under the water where Kara gave her space. Kara used that time to awe over Lena even more. Because sexuality on krypton was very fluid, Kara thought to herself, "I like her, I want her" And she dove in. 

Lena felt Kara's soft hands wrap around her sides and her face bury into her neck. 

"K-Kara, what are you doing?" Lena asked while feeling her arousal run down her thigh. Kara kissed her neck before running her one hand up Lena's thigh, feeling how needy Lena had become.

"Doing what I should've done a year ago." Kara said before retracting her hand to swiftly turn Lena around and connect their lips in sudden desire. It was soft at first, loving, caring, gentle, as if their lips were fragile. Lena then opened her mouth to heat up the kiss. Kara slipped her tongue in and brushed Lena's teasingly. Lena just grabbed the back of Kara's head as to pull their mouths closer. Kara's hand made its way to Lena's breast. Cupping it gently before squeezing and pulling on the nipple. She then disconnected their mouths and pecked Lena's lips once more before starting to lower her head until she was eye level with Lena's chest. 

Kara noticed Lena's frame start to shake. As Lena tried to keep her composure, to try and stay still and be perfect. To not have shaky legs or mess up the placing of her hands. Like each movement had to be perfect and coordinated. Kara noticed this and quickly lowered them both to sit on the shower floor. She positioned Lena to sit between her legs with her back pressed to her front.

"Baby what's wrong? Your shaking." Kara said drawing patterns on Lena's back to soothe her.

"I just don't want to mess up." Lena said her voice threatening to break. Her body quivering slightly in waves as Lena tried to stop the shaking.

"Lena, you didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect the way you are. I love all of you. Your body, your mind... your soul. You are perfect Lena." Kara said holding Lena close to her. Lena turned her head to plant a gentle kiss on Kara's mouth.

"Let me wash your hair for you." Kara said helping Lena to stand, she knew that she didn't want their first time together to be in a shower. So she opt to actually SHOWER instead.

Every touch was gentle, and embracing. No judgements, just pure love and devotion to one another. They spoke little words. Kara would plant a kiss to Lena's shoulder once and a while as she gently scrubbed Lena's dark brown locks. It was getting too close to the time when they would both be considered late to work. They both knew that and so Kara sped up the process a little.

Both got out of the shower and dried before getting dressed. Kara pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her glasses along with a tight fitted black dress that she borrowed from Lena. She was at Lena's house after all.

Lena just put on a black suit with a white shirt underneath. She left the first few buttons open and put her hair up in her signature bun. They packed up what they needed in their bags. Just before leaving Lena grabbed her car keys. She knew that Kara would have to fly to Catco to get there on time. The pair exchanged a glance and gave a quick kiss to one another before leaving the house.

"I will see you for lunch." Kara said with a smile on her face and she embraced the sun's rays lighting up the world. Lena just nodded her head and smiled from the thought of another peaceful moment with Kara.


	2. Lunch Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk over lunch... might lead to a little more than a talk. You'll have to read and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Smut in this one.

I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters mentioned.

Kara entered Catco and rushed to the elevators a little out of breath from flying and speeding to get Cat's latte. She had her hands full for the most part, as she held the drink holder in one hand with a few magazine cover options underneath. And her bag and phone in the other. Oh how she wished she had worn something with pockets that day. 

She only had about 5 minuets before Cat would also be coming up that very elevator and expecting Kara's assistance. Kara got to her desk and set all her things down before Winn and James approached her.

"You're out of breath. That never happens to you." Winn said.

"Yeah I know, I was just at Lena's and-" James interrupted.

"At Lena's? Why were you at Lena's?" He questioned already knowing that it was obvious Kara and Lena had a thing for each other. Winn just smiled knowingly.

"She invited me over for dinner and to watch a movie. You know, friend time. And it was late and we were both tired, so she let me stay the night." Kara said still opening up her laptop and adjusting papers accordingly. She didn't want to announce what really had happened to them. In all fairness, she doesn't even know what Lena and herself are, and if they are together she doesn't think Lena wants to publicly announce it so early in the relationship.

"Oh okay, but why were you late?" James questioned, confusion and jealously written all over his face. Kara was a terrible liar, but she somehow made this one believable. Probably cause it's partially true.

"We each took a bit long in our showers." Kara said hearing Cat coming up the elevator.

"Oh Cat's almost here." Kara said picking up the latte and rushing to the elevators.

At L-Corp

Lena sat in her chair typing and clicking away on her laptop. She peered over to her table that had a cable connected to her laptop. She was working on the model to a new prototype. She was trying to find a way to create food out of thin air. Well, in a medium to small sized metal box. Lena was trying to end world hunger to be blunt.

She hadn't even realized her mother entered her office until she cleared her voice. Lena sat up in her chair and closed her laptop. She didn't smile or show any signs of surprise.

"Why are you here? You don't have an appointment." Lena said looking at her tablet before turning off the screen display.

"No, but I made time for myself. And you will make time for me while I'm here." Lillian said a faint evil smile on her face.

"I have heard you are quite close to Supergirl." Lillian said bitterness and disgust in her voice. Lena almost forgot that her mother had no clue that Lena knew Kara is Supergirl.

"Of course, we are friends if you couldn't tell, scratch that. She's my best, and only friend." Lena said mentally smiling of the thought of Kara.

"Oh, what about your other reporter friend who flatters your disgrace of a corporation." Lillian said pulling Kara into the conversation.

"I'll say it once I'll say it again. She's my best, and only friend." Lena said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I never thought she'd tell you." Lillian said shocked. She turned her head around to leave.

"One day you will see my perspective and realize how terrible that Alien is." Lillian said beginning to walk out.

"And one day when you're back in jail for your crimes, you'll see that your views are corrupted." Lena said causing her mother to pause before walking out in a well hidden fit of rage. Lena turned back to her work, noting that it was only about 10 minuets from her lunch period. She started to think about Kara. What were they? Did Kara want to be with her? Does she just view her as a friend with benefits? Her head was pounding. The pounding stopped after a certain blonde walked into the office with a white takeout bag labelled Big Belly Burger. 

"I got you something." Kara said with that sunshine smile on her face. Lena returned the smile.

"You're so kind, you didn't eat all the fries did you?" Lena said teasing Kara, whos face turned red.

"No. I bought four things of fries on the way though." Kara said looking down still blushing. Lena looked shocked but then laughed.

"Oh my god, Kara!" Lena said while laughing a little. Kara looked up ready to playfully defend her choice to get four small fries.

"Hey! In my defense I was hungry and I wanted you to have your own." Kara said, a laugh releasing as she saw Lena laugh.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena said looking into her unnaturally blue eyes for more than a normal amount of time. Kara broke eye contact and they made their way to the couches and coffee table to eat.

"So uh, about this morning." Kara leaves the question hanging in the air. Lena just nervously bites part of a fry.

"I don't regret anything. I really want you Lena. I want to wake up next to you in the sunshine, and go to fancy dinners, and dance with you in a club, and hold you when your down, and cuddle with your flawless body." Kara stopped herself. A frustrating grown escaped her lips.

"I just, I never felt this way before. And I'm sorry if I'm being stupid, or-" Lena cuts her off with a kiss. Gentle, and salty as the salt from the fries stuck on Lena's lips. They parted.

"I'm in love with you Lena. I have been for a long time. And, if you want me I would be honored to call you my girlfriend." Kara said with a frightened yet hopeful face. Lena ran her hand down the side of Kara's face and kissed her again.

"I love you, Kara." Lena said with their foreheads together. She then kissed Kara again.

"I have been since I first saw you." Lena said feeling Kara's staggering breaths. She wanted to feel Lena's hands touch her, feel her, memorize every curve. Lena knew this and almost asked the question Kara asked her.

"Can I take you home, Miss. Luthor." Kara said seeing Lena's eyes darken a few tones.

"Please." Lena stated before feeling Kara's strong arms pick her up bridal style and carry her towards the balcony.


	3. Taking Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, but as I said, this is copied off my Wattpad, so not fairly new in terms of when it was written.

  
**I dont own Supergirl or any if the characters** **mentioned**

_Previously:_

_"Can I take you home, Miss. Luthor." Kara said seeing Lena's eyes darken a few tones._

_"Please." Lena stated before feeling Kara's strong arms pick her up bridal style and carry her towards the balcony..._

Lena couldn't describe the feeling of flying even if she had the rest of her life to do so. She felt free and away from the world. She felt safe yet not safe, all she could as much think about is how beautiful her soul felt in that moment. How everything that caused her mind to think was replaced with pure curiosity and contentment. Flying was beautiful. What made it better is the warm and soft, yet firm, body holding her as she felt her emotions become almost... emotionless. All she could do was awe.

"We're almost there my love." Kara said stroking her thumb in soothing circles on Lena's back. Lena looked up to lock eyes with Kara. She leaned up to plant a kiss on her lips. Kara happily returned it. A smile tugging at her lips. Her eyes easy and calming.

They landed at Kara's apartment, Lena wanted to go to her apartment because she said it would be more homey, very welcoming.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and they pounced down onto the couch, feeling one another's lips on their own. Lena wrapped rested one hand on Kara's neck and the other cupped her face gently. Lena pulled back from the kiss slightly still feeling Kara nip and lick her top lip as to tell her to continue.

"It's only the afternoon Kara. What should we do with so much time." Lena said teasingly. A smirk playing at her lips as Kara rested her self between Lena's legs as her face hovered above her.

Kara leaned down to peck Lena's lips before replying.

"I think I should show you what I can do with my powers." Kara said nipping Lena's neck and earlobe. She whispered again.

"I think you would find yourself to..." Kara paused to run her hand up the inside of Lena's thigh.

"come, to the conclusion you like them." Kara said putting emphasis on the word "come." Lena's breath hitched and her voice came out husky and high pitched.

"Show me." Lena said feeling Kara remove her top before removing Lena's. She scooted back on the couch and made a line of kisses and bites from her neck, to her collarbone, to the middle of her breasts. Kara looked up into Lena's eyes as to ask for permission. Lena nodded her head. Kara ripped off Lena's bra before gently groping one breast and swirling her tongue erratically on the other. Her movements were gentle, but she gradually teased Lena and got more rough with each passing second.

Lena gripped at Kara's hair. Urging her lower. Kara sat up to remove the rest of her clothing as well as Lena's. She, of course, used her superspeed to do so.

"Please." Lena said her eyebrows arching inward as her face turned to a pleading expression.

"Please what?" Kara said moving her hands slowly down Lena's ribcage. Admiring every detail of Lena's body.

"Please, stop teasing and fuck me. God I don't care, just make me come." Lena said with her hands gripping the sides of the couch as if she would die if she let go. Kara noticed this and kissed Lena. She then directed Lena's hands to her back. Lena's nails scrapped across her back sending shivers down Kara's spine.

Kara then pressed her hand to Lena's dripping center. Lena gasped finally having some contact. Her grip on Kara got tighter as Kara rocked her hand ever so slowly. She burried her head in Kara's neck. Kara rubbed her clit with her thumb before slowly pushing in one, two, fingers. Lena released a moan as did Kara herself. The fact that Kara's husky moan of appreciation was right in Lena's ear did wonderful things to Lena's mind, and body.

Kara pressed her body into Lena's and started to thrust her fingers in and out of Lena. She pushed in at different angles, and pulled out curling in different spots trying to find Lena's sweet spot. Not only did it bring Lena to a moaning hot mess underneath her, it also made Kara memorize each reaction her actions got from Lena. She moaned into Lena's ear again, she then started to kiss and suck her earlobe again. Breaking away sometimes to leave a mark on Lena's neck before moving back up to Lena's ear to deliver another moan or shudder.

"Let me show you what I can do." Kara said feeling Lena's climax approach. She thrust her fingers faster and faster. She then looked Lena in the eyes before using her superspeed to thrust her fingers at the pace that a vibrator would move. Kara watched every move.

Lena's back arched and her head tilted back as she released another moan. Her hands didn't really know where to grip as her chest and hips moved in big sporadic movements. Lena came undone under Kara's touch and she couldn't be more aroused and happy about it. She was a goddess in Kara's eyes. Kara had fought her own urges and ignored her dripping center for quite some time. Lena was more important to her than anything.

"You're... oh you're so good Kara." Lena said, her voice breathless and full of pleasure and love. Kara smiled before they shared a long kiss. It was only 6PM. Lena knew Kara had stamina, and she too wanted to make Kara feel good. Not just until her release, but for the whole night.

"Sit up so I can fuck you." Lena said desire and lust in her eyes. If Kara wasn't turned on before, she was now. Kara flipped the pair leaving Lena on top and waited. Kara saw the smirk Lena couldn't contain. Kara couldn't help thinking how she would get her back for being so dirty...  
  



	4. Wake me up if that's the reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature

**I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters mentioned**

It was a quiet peaceful night, it was around 2:17AM. Kara and Lena were wrapped up under the covers. Lena’s head rested on Kara's chest as their heavy breathing filled their ears. Kara was rubbing circles on Lena’s back as Lena held her arms around Kara. They were both exhausted from previous activities. Even the Girl of Steel can only have so many orgasms. Kara leaned away to turn off the lights and then got back in her spot under the covers.

She planted a loving kiss on Lena’s lips before Kara scooted Lena into her. Lena’s head rested in Kara's neck as they tangled their limbs in a comforting and way.

Lena and Kara were almost sound asleep when they both got startled awake from the one and only, Alex Danvers.

“What the FUCK am I looking at?” She said shielding her eyes and running into the door, almost tripping and falling.

“A-Alex, it’s not what it looks like.” Kara said her face bright red, matching Lena’s.

“So I’m not seeing my sister naked it bed with Lena and looked like she just got fucked.” Alex said sarcastically.

“Well, yes but, this isn’t a one night stand thing like I used to do before I was Supergirl.” Kara said to her sister.

“I do not need to know the contents of your sex life Kara.” Alex stated causing Lena to chuckle before returning back to her spot behind Kara. Almost like she was scared. However, she was embarrassed to be caught in such a state, so she hid herself in the covers while wrapping her arms tighter around Kara's frame. Kara found it so cute and sweet, she smiled down at Lena who squeezed Kara's sides to try and let Kara know that Alex was still there.

“Yes uhm, Alex, this is Lena. My girlfriend.” Kara said with a loving smile in her face. Alex just smiled at the two, but soon her annoyed expression returned.

“Good, I’m happy for you, I know you two will treat eachother well. But seriously Kara, you broke the fucking table and the couch looks like you were going to rip all the stuffing out.” She said with hands on her hips. Lena spoke up.

“It’s fine, we’ve got it covered, I would love it if Kara and I were able to use a couch.” Lena said not realizing what she just implied until after she stated it.

“Okay well I think I’m going to have about 7 beers. Goodnight Kara, Lena.” Alex said before closing the door and heading to the kitchen. Lena pulled at Kara as to join her back in the previous location.  
Kara just spun around and pinned Lena to the bed. Lust in her eyes.

“You just left me there to deal with her by myself?” Kara said before pressing her leg against Lena’s center. Lena tilted her head back as a silent moan escaped her lips.

“How should I punish you?” Kara asked rocking her leg harder. Suddenly, all friction was gone and Lena saw Kara's head slowly move down her body. Kara blew cold air onto her clit making her hips jerk away as a gasp escaped her lips. Kara just held Lena’s hips in place before starting to lick and suck Lena’s clit, loving the effect it had on Lena.  
They really weren’t going to get any sleep…

**MORNING**

Lena remembers the last time she found herself awing at Kara's beautiful features as the sunlight shone on her, as if she was a goddess. Last time they almost had shower sex. Lena started to get excited over the thought, and slowly brought her hand to her center. She didn’t know she was so aroused. Lena didn’t want to wake Kara up just because she was a little horny. So she opt to herself to masturbate. In bed, next to Kara. God Lena doesn’t know how dirty she is sometimes.

I guess Lena forgot Kara had super-hearing, because as soon as Lena let out a gasp after pressing her fingers to her clit, Kara's eyes shot open and turned to face Lena who’s face turned bright red.

“What are you doing?”

“K-Kara.”

“Are you pleasuring yourself?” Kara asked, suddenly very close to Lena.

“Yes. I… I didn’t want to wake you just because I was aroused.” Lena said hiding her face in Kara's neck as to shield her embarrassment.

“You can wake me up anytime if that’s the reason.” Kara said slipping her hand up Lena’s thigh and to her core. She felt how wet Lena really had become. Kara was on her side with Lena’s head in her neck and Lena’s hands gripping her shoulders tightly for support as Kara slipped in two fingers. Lena released a quiet moan, Kara then used her other hand to hold Lena close to her as she started to thrust her fingers directly into Lena’s sweet spot. She wanted Lena to come, she wanted her to come quickly.

“How are you so… oh.” Lena never finished her sentence as Kara used her superspeed to thrust her fingers faster and faster like she had done the night before.

“Let go Lena. Let me see you come.” Kara whispered as her arm moved faster and faster. Lena’s hips thrust down on Kara's fingers one last time before she released a moan muffled by Kara as she came undone. Pleasure coursed it’s way through her body and she looked up to Kara's eyes. She couldn’t take it, the look she had was so sexy, and hot, but so loving and full of eloquence. She came again in Kara's arms.

Kara just held her and gradually slowed her thrusting down as Lena came down from both of her orgasms. Kara then kissed Lena on the lips slowly.

“You’re so beautiful Lena.” Kara said watching as Lena smiled lazily.

“You’re beautiful.” Lena said before pecking Kara's lips.

“I love you.” Kara said her eyes holding nothing but truth and love. Lena repeated the words. They shared a few laughs and giggles as they made small talk. Sometimes they just stayed holding each other loving the others warm and soft figure against their own. That’s when Lena noted the time.

“Holy shit it’s 11:00.” Lena said sitting up abruptly. Kara sat up with a horrified expression.

“Cats going to kill me.” Kara said. She quickly got up and used her superspeed to get dressed.

“I will see you tonight, maybe sooner.” Kara said before planting a kiss on Lena's lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you more!” Kara replied before smiling and closing the door behind her. Lena stood up and decided she should tell Jess she would be a little late…

**At Catco**

Kara rushed through the doors, already rushing into Cat's office-bags still in hand- and starting her rant about how sorry she was for being late.

“I’m so sorry Cat, I didn’t know it was so late into the day and I’m-” Cat cut her off, and of course Kara is never late, so she suspected something interesting happened that would cause such a travesty for Kara. Because of course, being late for work is something that would haunt poor innocent Kara.

“You are never late, something happened and I would love to know why.” Cat said looking into Kara's eyes in a very intimidating way. Kara's jaw went slack for a second trying to think of a different excuse than “I had sex with my girlfriend then cuddled until we realized the time.”

“Did you get drunk and have a one night stand? Or maybe your dog ate your laptop?” Cat continued smirking at the small “I don’t have a dog” whisper that came out of Kara's mouth. Cat stood up from her chair and stood eye level to Kara.

“You’re a terrible lier, I can tell when you lie. So, tell me the truth and I won’t fire you.” Cat said. Kara's eyes went wide. She gulped before replying.

“I had a very active night with my partner and we didn’t notice the time.” Kara said looking down and blushing. Cat was surprised, like thoroughly surprised.

“Your partner? So are you fucking a robot or are you just the roleplay type.” Cat said back loving the looks on Kara's face.

“She… uhm, we don’t want to tell people just yet.” Kara said while fiddling with her hands. She then pushed her glasses up. So Kara was gay, that was some new information to Cat.

“I didn't know you bat for that team, maybe that’s why you didn’t go out with Winn.”

“Well actually, it’s just… her. Only her.” Kara said stopping the smile that was threatening to show from just the thought of Lena.

“I expect a wedding invite. Now get to work.” Cat said watching Kara nod and start to walk away before turning around with a face of confusion from the statement.

“Just get to work.” Cat said watching Kara turn back around.

**LCorp**

Lena swirled in her chair and switched the channel on the TV. It was live footage of Supergirl. She stopped swirling and looked intently at the TV. Kara was fighting some kind of weaker kryptonian. Lena got worried quickly when she saw bruise marks on Kara's figure. There were cuts on her hands and her legs, they healed quickly but left a red marks that would take time to go away. Lena got worried but soon relaxed slightly as she watched Kara knock the kryptonian out and fly away leaving John to deal with him…

It was late and Lena packed her stuff to head home, she wanted to be there for Kara. Lena opened the door to Kara’s apartment and gasped. There on the couch laid Kara. She was fast asleep and half naked. She seemed too exhausted too fully take off her suit. Her top and cape were pushed down to her hips and she faced towards the inside of the couch. Leaving her sore looking back exposed. Lena put her stuff down and heard a grunt from Kara. Lena rushed over and quickly cuddled next to Kara, holding her.

“Shhh. You can sleep darling. You’ll feel better.” Lena said rubbing her hand gently on Kara's back, making sure she avoided the sore spots. Kara leaned back into Lena’s embrace and they both fell asleep on the couch. It didn’t last too long though, Kara got up and silently carried Lena to the bedroom. She discarded their clothing and tucked Lena and herself under the covers. She wrapped herself in Lena’s arms, she needed the comfort tonight.  
**2AM**

Kara and Lena somehow separated in the middle of the night. They were facing each other but apart slightly. Lena wasn’t sleeping too well. She had nightmares sometimes that included horrific events or terrifying outcomes to events that had already occurred. She was almost yelling in her sleep.  
Kara awoke slightly dazed and saw Lena shaking her shoulders with tears in her eyes, also awake.

“Shh. Shh. I’ve got you. It’s not real, I’ve got you.” Kara said pulling Lena into an embrace. Lena’s head was tucked into her neck as Kara held her tightly. Their chests heaved together and their arms clutched one another.

“I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere.” Kara said rubbing circles on Lena’s back and shoulders. She placed kisses to her forehead and Lena calmed down. She was no longer shaking, and she felt relaxed and safe in Kara's arms. They fell back asleep, no more nightmares occurred for a while.


	5. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature

**I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters mentioned**

  
It had been about 3 months after Lena and Kara had officiated their relationship. They told the people they are close to about their relationship. They all approve, except for James. James is a little... jealous. In his defense, his ex is dating his best friend. Whom he wanted to be with originally. But nobody can be mad or jealous at Kara forever.

Lena was walking down an alleyway that was a short cut to Kara's apartment. It was quiet... almost too quiet. She turned the corner and started to run to Kara's apartment. That's when she heard footsteps behind her over her own. Lena started to panic and tried to kick off her heels. She failed miserably and fell down. Giving the three masked men a chance to grab her and pin her to the wall. In Lena's mind she thought she should beg, as her life could be taken away just like that. But she would never.

"My bag is over there with my wallet and such. But honestly you can't open anything inside of it anyway. Special L-Corp tech." Lena spat in one of their faces.

"I wouldn't be so smug given your position sweetie." The one on the right said.

"And why not? My mother probably sent you, and I assure you she wants me alive. Probably to give me another terrible lecture." Lena said watching as the man pinning her reached in his pocket and pulled out a switch blade.

"I don't know who your mother is or what kind of stupid conspiracy is going on in your head. But you will do what we say or I will slit your throat right here." He said. Lena didn't say a word. Her eyes widened massively when she saw the other two men start to undo their pants.

Then she screamed.

The first sqeal and her mouth was covered by a gloved hand. She continued to scream hoping someone would hear. All she could think about was Kara, how she didn't want to die, she didn't want to leave Kara. Tears started to form in her eyes as she awaited the expected. But the pressure that was once on her wrists disappeared.

Kara.

Or should she say Supergirl, came down and started to toss the three men around like rag dolls. She was furious. Kara was in a state of hurt and anger at the same time and she nearly killed the men.

"You do not touch anybody like that ever again or I will hunt you down and make your life hell." She said venom laced in her voice. Lena didn't know Kara could be so... powerful. Kara's face of anger soon turned to one of concern and she rushed over to Lena.

"Are you okay? I'm so, so, so, so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I'm so sorry Lena I'm-" Lena planted a kiss on her lips.

"Do not. Apologize for saving me Kara." Lena said wrapping her arms around Kara's neck. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Kara picked her up and flew them home. Lena was in in a state of shock, so Kara didn't ask of the event.

Not many words were spoken as they silently went to bed. Kara pulled Lena close to her front. It was often that Kara would be the big spoon. She liked to comfort Lena, to hold her and make all her fears and doubts go away.

**MORNING**

Kara woke up before Lena and thought that she should make some coffee for Lena. And maybe get some donuts to try and lighten the mood. She was well aware that Lena would be quite depressed when she wakes up due to last night's events. She quickly scribbled a note and placed it on the bedside table.

_My Love,_

_I have some coffee in the pot for you when you wake up, it should still be warm. I am getting you a little surprise and I will be back shortly._

_-Much love, Kara._

Kara mentally smiled to herself and then went out to get the donuts. Not five minuets later did Lena wake up and try to find her missing source of warmth. When she realized that she was alone in bed, she started to panic before seeing the note. She read it to herself and smiled at Kara's sweetness. And the nickname "Love". She couldn't help it, she was so in love with Kara. Kara was her kryptonite, and she was Kara's.

She stood up and put on a nice fluffy light blue robe before heading to the kitchen to have the coffee. Once she finished, she washed her mug and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She then slipped off her clothing and entered the shower. She thought she could squeeze a quick body wash in before Kara came back.

Not long after she entered the shower, Kara discreetly entered and placed the donuts on the counter. She knew Lena was in the shower and thought that maybe they could continue where they left off last time. It was hard to think that in 3 months they still haven't had shower sex. Even though they both knew it was something they want. Kara stripped down and entered behind Lena. She wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hi." Kara said planting a kiss on Lena's shoulder.

"Was this the surprise?" Lena asked a smirk on her face as she started to slowly guide Kara's hands lower.

"Nope." Kara said popping the p.

"But it can certainly be part of it." Kara said before cupping Lena's sex. Lena moaned at the sensation, it had been at least a week without sex for the pair. It made Kara's movements feel 10x more pleasurable.

Kara then got rid of the contact and slid her hand down Lena's spine. Her other hand wrapped around her shoulders to keep her in place. Kara slapped Lena's rear making Lena jump.

"God, it's been a while." Lena said pleasure and surprise evident in her voice. Kara just hummed in appreciation, she knew that the water would eventually run cold, so she sped up the process. The process of making Lena come, making her body and mind travel to a place of pure ecstasy, making Lena feel at peace, even if it was just for a few minutes.

Kara then entered Lena from behind with her fingers and thrust at a fast pace, she stopped after about a minute and bent Lena over before whispering in her ear.

"Ride my fingers Lena." Kara said as she kissed her neck. She felt Lena's hips thrust down onto her fingers. Lena released a low moan as she used the wall to give her support. She pushed her hips harder and faster into Kara, loving the feeling of being filled from a new angle. Her walls started to clench around Kara's fingers and she called out Kara's name as she thrust one last time into her body.

"Mmm." Kara hummed as she kissed and sucked Lena's pulse point. She watched every twitch and movement that Lena made. From her head tilting back and the way her stomach moved erratically, to the way her green eyes sparkled and her body shone from the water cascading on them. Or the way her mouth opened to release staggered breaths. Kara loved seeing Lena like this, seeing her in such a state of bliss.


	6. Lena's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut

**I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters** **mentioned**

  
Lena was sprawled out on the bedsheets subconsciously searching for the warmth of her lover. She couldn't find it, only her scent on the pillow and small warmth on the sheets where her presence used to be.

Lena thought she might be making breakfast or taking a shower, she was too asleep to really confirm whether she was actually hearing the shower running. So she instinctively clutched Kara's pillow close to her and deeply breathed in her lavender scent on the pillow. She tried to rest a little more before the day starts, as she knew that it wasn't midnight judging by the small sun rays coming in through the cracks on the blinds. Lena just clutched the pillow more, practically spooning it, and awaited for Kara to return.

About 30 minutes later Kara entered the room with a towel wrapped around her. She took in the peaceful scene in front of her. Her heart swelled when she saw Lena completely on her side of the bed, and using her pillow. She didn't want to interrupt Lena's sleep with an alarm, so she dried her hair quickly and turned off the alarm that was just a few minutes away from beeping. Instead, she joined Lena on the bed and pressed herself up behind Lena. She gave her shoulder and neck a few gentle kisses as she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist.

"It's time to wake up baby." She placed another kiss to Lena's shoulder, watching Lena's body move slightly.

"Come on baby, it's morning." Kara said not knowing that Lena's brain was doing terrible, or should I say dirty, things with her statements.

"Kara. I just need you to..." Lena's words where slurred as she wiggled to face Kara and buried her head in Kara's neck. Kara just smiled, oh how much she loved Lena.

"Its time to get up Lena." Kara said while rubbing circles on her back. Eventually Lena's emerald eyes opened to meet Kara's. But, it wasn't just love in Lena's eyes... Kara noticed an all to firmliar look of desire in her eyes.

"What's on your mind baby." Kara said still holding Lena in an embrace. All Lena could think about was her dream.

_Fuck Kara... please just let me come. Kara. I just need you to..." her begging was cut short due to a small pinch on her nipple. She was so close every time, but Kara removed her fingers right as she was on the verge and waited before working her body up all over again. It was evil, and devious, but oh so delicious. As Lena could do nothing but take what was giving to her as her bonds held her in place._

_"Be a good girl for me Lena. I will reward you then. Can you do that for me?" Kara asked as her fingers slowly pushed back into Lena's dripping heat._

_"I need you to relax baby girl. Baby, wake up.. it's time to wake up..."_

Of course, Lena wouldn't share her dream with Kara at the moment, but perhaps _later_.

"Just thinking how much I love you." Lena said before leaning up to place a kiss to Kara's lips. They both sighed into it and once they pulled apart Lena then noticed how disrobed they both were. As Kara was in a mere towel, while Lena was naked under the sheets.

Lena reached out to Kara's towel and slowly pulled it apart. She heard Kara's breath hitch as she ran her hands over her hips and abs. Lena then leaned back in to peck Kara's lips, not once, twice. She then took Kara's top lip and sucked it before releasing it with a pop. She pressed her forehead to Kara's and smiled, loving the reactions she could get out of Kara.

"I would love to continue this, but I'm afraid we will be late for work." Lena said as her hands retracted and she stood up to make her way to the bathroom. Leaving Kara blushing and speechless at the sudden turn of events.

Kara just turned to rest on her back and rubbed her hands over her face. Lena drives her crazy sometimes. Kara could feel her arousal about to drip on the bed and stood up quickly. She shook away her thoughts and got ready for work. Just when she got her mind off of all the dirty things she could do to Lena, a echoed voice came from the bathroom.

"Kara, I can't reach the middle of my back, can you wash it for me, baby?" Kara knew it was a trap, but she didn't hesitate, blaming herself for her soon to be wet supersuit. She took off her normal clothing and left the sturdy suit on as she quickly scurried to the bathroom. She was met with humid and steamy air as she opened to the door and nearly tripped on her own feet.

Kara just stood there, staring. Lena got a little bit self conscious, and asked if Kara was okay.

"You're beautiful Lena." Kara said before grabbing the soapy loafer and rubbing gentle circles on Lena's back. She closed the shower door behind her, she no longer cared that her hair would be soaked again, and her cape would weigh about 50 pounds once it absorbs the water falling onto them. She only cared about relaxing Lena. Kara then rinsed the loafer and placed it back in its appropriate location before rubbing her hands over Lena's shoulders.

Kara gently massaged Lena's shoulders and moved her hands to Lena's neck, then back. Once she thought the water had washed all the soap off the two, she kissed Lena's neck before stepping out.

"My boss doesn't like when I'm late." Kara said playfully, knowing very well that Lena was left the exact same way that Lena left her on the bed earlier. Flushed, aroused, and incredibly distracted...


	7. About that dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature

**I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters mentioned**

Lena often forgot to eat during the day, as she is always focused on her work. Always trying to find a way to do good for the world and "clear the Luthor name." As she stated before. But today, today she requested that Jess get her a salad. She was eating, she wasn't so focused on her work that she forgot to eat. Today she was stuck thinking about her dream. Her dream with Kara.

As if on cue, supergirl landed on her balcony and walked through the glass doors.

"Supergirl."

"Miss. Luthor." Kara said with a smile that Lena returned.

"What brings you here? Specifically at this time." Lena questioned, actually curious as to why Kara appeared in her office as supergirl instead of Kara.

"I thought maybe I could stop by, take you for a flight." Kara said with a mischievous grin. Lena's eyes widened.

"Right now? Kara I really have work that needs-"

"Not today." Kara said before picking Lena up and flying out the balcony. Lena's yelp was cut short from a pair of lips on her own.

"I actually came here to talk to you... I know you like the view from up here, so I thought this would be nice." Kara said hovering above the city buildings giving Lena a view that one would get as if they were in a helicopter. But it was quiet and reserved, no loud engines or blades spinning. Just the cool air and their beating hearts.

"What was on your mind earlier?" Kara asked holding Lena firmly in her arms.

"You brought me all the way up here to ask about my dream-"

"So it's a dream? Intriguing."

"No, I-"

"I want to know what it was about." Kara asked as she stared at Lena's lips.

"You already know how my dreams turn out." Lena said as her thumb stroked the soft skin on the back of Kara's neck.

"Bad, impossible, and too unreal or good to be true." Lena said a look of sorrow in her eyes. Kara then met Lena's own, a look of compassion and sympathy on her face.

"Then let me make this one real." Kara whispered sweetly. Lena melted after those few words, Kara made trust so easy and natural, she made the world stop around her whenever she wanted. And Kara felt the same way about her.

At this moment, Lena never felt so at peace with herself and the world. She never felt so at _peace_ with anyone but _Kara_.

"How do you even know it was a good dream?" Lena asked with a smirk. Kara's face was comical as her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened while she stumbled on simple vowels. Eventually she got a few words out.

"Well, you had this glint in your eyes. The same glint you have when you're enjoying your body's pleasures." Kara said, suddenly becoming more confident as it was now Lena's turn to blush.

"And your eyes were darkened tremendously, much like they are when you're horny." Kara said, she was going to continue the list but Lena spoke up.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you-" Lena said, she was cut off with a small victorious "yay!" from Kara. She then finished her sentence.

"When we are both done working for the day." Lena said seeing Kara's face drop. Kara looked like she was about to say another thing or two, but Lena just perked her eyebrow as to challenge her. And so Kara stayed quiet on the topic until they were both home, and relaxed.

Lena was on the couch writing something on her laptop. Kara asked what it was multiple times, but Lena wouldn't tell her. Every time Kara tried to peer, Lena turned her laptop. A few minutes later Lena seemed to be done and stood up from her couch and made her way over to Kara. She insisted they sit on separate couches until she was done. She sat down next to Kara and pulled her in between her legs, embracing Kara from behind and planting kisses to her shoulder. Lena then placed the laptop on Kara's lap and whispered in her ear.

"This was my fantasy." Lena started to run her hands down Kara's sides before they disappeared under Kara's shirt and brushed the underside of her breasts. Kara speed read the document and quickly changed her demeanor.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?" Kara said turning around and looking into Lena's now, almost shocked face.

"Stand up and strip, quickly." Kara said watching Lena stumble to her feet and quickly disrobe. She never thought she would enjoy dominating Lena like this, but she couldn't help but feel more than a little turned on.

"I want you flat on your back, on the bed, legs spread." Kara said enjoying the way Lena almost tripped on her own feet as she did as she was told. However, she didn't spread her legs enough for Kara's liking. Kara keeled between Lena's legs and griped Lena's thighs before slowing pushing them open. Kara swore she heard the quietest moan come from Lena's mouth.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to do." Kara said lightly trailing her fingertips up Lena's thighs.

"But what comes after will be so _good_." Kara said in a breathy voice before getting rid of all contact.

"You are not to speak or move. If you do I will gag you and cuff you. Understand?" Lena was smart enough to nod her head, that made Kara smile and place a kiss on Lena's neck right under her ear, right where she was weak.

"Good girl." Kara said placing more light kisses in the same spot. Lena started to shake slightly from the simple action. Kara smirked and gently laid herself on top of Lena.

"Don't shake." Kara said waiting for her tiny waves of anxiety to go away. She then returned to her previous spot, but slowly raked her fingers down Lena's front. Kara could hear Lena's heartbeat increasing quickly. That's when she saw Lena's legs close as to get some friction. Kara removed her self and kneeled in between Lena's legs again before roughly positioning Lena's legs how she wanted them.

"What did I tell you pet?" Kara said before using her superspeed to handcuff Lena's legs to the bed posts and hands together above her head.

"I won't gag you yet, but if I hear so much as a loud breath, you'll be choking on your own spit." Kara said enjoying the look of fear and lust in Lena's eyes. Kara then returned to kissing Lena on her neck, intending to leave more than a few marks, and running her fingertips over Lena's ribcage.

Kara continued the motions for about 3 minutes before trailing her hand south. She cupped Lena's sex feeling how ready she was for her.

"Good girl, your so wet for me." Kara said before moving more so she was on her side next to Lena and kissing her cheeks and shoulder.

Kara then rubbed between her folds before entering Lena. She paused slightly to look at Lena's reaction. She twisted her fingers slightly and that's when she got Lena to break. Lena released a quiet moan that she attempted to keep in by biting her lip. Kara removed her hand and grabbed the ball gag from the bedside drawer.

"You know what you've done." Kara gagged her quickly before shoving her fingers back inside Lena and starting a fast pace. Lena couldn't contain her moans and Kara allowed them. Kara felt Lena's walls starting to clamp on her fingers and she started to go faster.

"You better not cum without my permission." Kara said loving how much Lena was holding back. Kara then retracted her fingers and positioned herself between Lena. She un cuffed one of Lena's legs before placing it over one of her own. Kara then placed her other leg over Lena's cuffed one and slowly brought their centers together.

They both released loud moans of appreciation as Kara started to grind her hips faster and harder. Kara loved the friction between them, she loved the feeling of Lena's juices mixing with her own. She knew Lena was close and quickly sped up the process. Kara was on the verge herself and ground hips down one more time.

"Cum Lena. _Oh god_. Cum with me." Kara moaned as she road out her orgasm with Lena. She watched as her back arched off the bed and her head tilted back before she released a muffled moan. Her cuffed hands reached up to wrap around Kara's neck as she lost herself in the feeling. Kara un cuffed Lena's leg and hands. She then took off the gag and threw it somewhere random. She placed a gentle kiss to Lena's lips as they slowly got under the covers and fell asleep. Kara being the big spoon of course.


	8. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut

**I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters mentioned**

Lena awoke feeling the warmth of the sun on her face accompanied by the lavender and vanilla scent of Kara. She loved mornings like these, the _peaceful_ kind. The kind she could wake up, turn her head, and see the comfort and relaxation on her lovers face. She thought it was utterly unfair sometimes, the fact that Kara could be with anyone and give anyone her heart warming smile, but Kara chose her. And the thought that she was the only person to see Kara in such a state of pure innocent satisfaction was so unfair to anyone else. However, Lena wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey." Kara said her soft blue eyes opening.

"Hey." Lena said as she moved to place a kiss on Kara's lips. Even being the short kiss it was, Kara's hands still found their way to Lena's cheek and hip. They rested there.

"Today... well today we can do _anything_ we want." Lena said as she sunk deeper into Kara's now, gentle embrace. Kara just smiled and thought about what they could do.

"Well, I know for one we can have donuts." Kara said loving the short giggle that escaped Lena's soft plump lips. Kara was good at that, making her walls crumble from just a single sentence. Heck, a single word could make her crumble.

"Lena." Kara said in such a soft soothing voice it caused Lena to release a small moan from just the sound. Kara stroked Lena's cheek with her thumb and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Kara said before kissing her again.

"I love you too, more than you know." Lena replied as their foreheads rested together. They knew they both had terrible morning breath, but neither could bring themselves to care.

Kara's hand that rested on Lena's hip moved down tantalizingly slow and rested on her thigh before slipping between her two legs. Lena shivered under her touch and pulled Kara into a kiss before pulling Kara on top of her so she was laying between her two legs. Kara's hips rocked against Lena's body and they both let out groans, needing more of each other.

That's when Kara heard small talk outside the door and a knock. She froze and quickly got dressed using her superspeed.

"Stay here." Kara said before disappearing out of the bedroom and leaving the door only open enough so Lena would be able to get up and hear the conversation if one was held, and not be seen while she listened.

 _"Miss. Danvers, we are here to search your apartment, there are some reports of suspicious behavior and we just want to clarify that there is nothing going on."_ The two policemen stood for a second before starting to walk past Kara.

 _"You don't have a search warrant-"_ the policemen pulled out a piece of paper, a search warrant, and placed it on the table before starting the search.

"Oh dear god." Lena whisper yelled before scurrying back into the bed and making it seem as if she was sleeping. Not two seconds later the policemen opened the door with Kara right behind.

"Please don't go in there, I promise you there's nothing-" Kara stopped as she saw Lena under the covers up to the middle of her chest and she gulped before the policemen awkwardly coughed and said their apologizes before leaving the room.

"So the suspicious behavior was really just you sneaking in some chick. That's what I've gathered." The one said while writing down some notes.

"Well, we did come through the patio... yeah." Kara lied, before her face flushed a bright red after fully understanding the contents of her own words. They exchanged a look before saying their goodbyes.

Kara's head then rested against the door as she inhaled a long breath. She was looking at the ceiling and didn't even see Lena in the door way wearing nothing but a robe.

"They seemed... interesting." Lena said startling Kara. Lena giggled as Kara put her hand over her chest in surprise.

"Element of surprise has always been my thing." Lena said walking over to Kara and pulling her to cuddle on the couch.

"But something was off about them... for starters, did they even show you a warrant?" Lena questioned as she pulled Kara impossibly closer.

"Yeah actually they did, they left it on the... counter." Kara said putting enthusiasm on the end, like she had figured out something big. Not necessarily excitement, but there was a certain bounce in her words that shown she may have found the missing piece to a puzzle.

Kara sped over and read the "warrant" allowed.

_Search Warrant for suspicious behavior at apartment establishment signed and approved by Lillian Luthor._

Kara's words faded away after said name and she looked up from the paper to see a cold, sad, and nearly look on Lena's face.

"E-Every time I think I'm finally getting a peaceful moment with you." She gulped.

"Something bad happens." Lena said as a tear fell and descended down her pale cheeks.

"Lena. It's not your fault, it's not our fault. We will figure out what she's up to, and put an end to it." Kara said pulling Lena down onto the couch between her legs. Lena turned so she was facing Kara and buried her head in the crest of Kara's neck.

She cried.

Lena cried a river, an ocean maybe, but Kara was there to sooth her, to tell her what she knows is true but can't help but be doubtful of. Kara protected her aching heart, and held her deeply in her arms as her many years of hidden emotions flooded out at once. Kara didn't care that her shirt would be soaked, heck she didn't care about herself at all in the moment. Kara could not bare to see Lena in any state of depression.

Eventually the crying stopped and Lena was left there staring into the ceiling with Kara as they laid on the couch cuddling one another as if they touched one another in such a long time. Had not felt the warmth and beating of the others heart, had not clung into the others body for comfort, had not felt the aid of one another by just being there. Even though, it had only been a few hours since their sunrise.

"Why don't we just stay here today and eat junk food and watch movies? Hmm?" Kara said looking into Lena's eyes. She nodded and leaned up to kiss Kara.

"I love you." Lena whispered to her. It was such a pure statement it made Kara quiver with happiness.

"I love you more." Kara whispered back. They could say it a thousands times and hour to one another, and never get tired of hearing it.

Kara stood from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. Lena remained on the couch and scrolled through the movies and shows that were on Kara's hard drive. Surprisingly, she had so many of the new movies and shows that Lena took interest in.

"Hey Kar?" Lena questioned after seeing an interesting title pop up, saying that Kara had already watched it through.

"Yes Lee?" Kara smiled before returning with a big bowl of popcorn and sitting next to Lena.

"What's this, darling?" Lena clicked the up arrow and the title got bigger on the screen. Kara's face turned red and she nearly dropped the popcorn from embarrassment.

 _Hot brunette fucked on train behind people's backs_. It read.

"I-I... It's not what it looks like." Kara tried to defend herself, but miserably failed.

"So... this isn't a porn CD I'm seeing here?" Lena teased Kara, already forgetting about the previous event. Lena pulled Kara down on the couch and pressed her body in such a way that her robe left nothing to the imagination.

"N-Nope." Kara said as her blush spread down her neck and collarbone.

"So I can... watch it then?" Lena said as her hand trickled up Kara's arm as she looked up Kara's body without shame.

This is not how Kara envisioned the day to go. But she sure doesn't mind...


End file.
